


You're An Asshole (But I Love You)

by moonlightdirection



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, M/M, Shameless Smut, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightdirection/pseuds/moonlightdirection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри изучает закон и психологию. Луи парень из братства со страхом влюбиться, специализирующийся в области театрального искусства и действительно нуждающийся в репетиторе по психологии.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You're An Asshole (But I Love You)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400229) by [theboyfriendstagram](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboyfriendstagram/pseuds/theboyfriendstagram). 



На часах уже пятнадцать минут одиннадцатого, а это может означать только одно — Гарри чертовски опаздывает. Он еще ни разу не опаздывал ни на одну из его лекций, а уж тем более на психологию, предмет, на котором он специализируется. 

И он не опаздывал бы, если не Лиам, его надоедливый сосед, и его очередное завоевание – Сара, София или что-то близко к этому – неважно, потому что они все равно исчезают до того момента, когда Лиам захотел бы представить их Гарри.

Будильник Гарри изо дня в день дает о себе знать, как только стрелки часов встречаются на цифре «8», так что он успевает принять душ, собраться и сходить до ближайшей кофейни в двух кварталах от него (по иронии, до Starbucks), чтобы перекусить перед первым занятием в десять утра. 

К сожалению, так вышло, что Лиам решил привести новую «подругу» уже за полночь и вытрахать ей все мозги так, что эта бестия не замолкала всю ночь со своими стонами больше похожими на визги. Так что Гарри оставалось только накрыть лицо подушкой, в надеждах задохнуться или хотя бы приглушить эти отвратные звуки.

Так он заснул ближе к четырем утра, так что прослушал будильник и проснулся в половину десятого, вылетая из своей комнаты и не успевая даже приготовить себе достойный завтрак. 

Гарри едва дышит, делая по два шага в полсекунды, чтобы быстрее добраться до лекционного зала. Он слишком громко открывает дверь, которая хлопается об стену, заставляя каждого в классе повернуться в его сторону. 

Он уже представил, как, должно быть, сейчас выглядит: растрепанные волосы, сумка для ноутбука вокруг шеи, а клетчатая рубашка застегнута только наполовину. Он выдавливает улыбку на лице, когда лепечет извинения перед мистером Уинстоном и быстро спускается по ступенькам к своему месту. 

Гарри ни сколько не удивлен, видя никого иного, как Луи Томлинсона, главу Альфа Бета Зета (сокращенно АБЗ), удобно устроившегося на месте зеленоглазого. 

Кем он себя считает, если думает, что ему дозволено занимать место, по праву принадлежащее Гарри (еще с прошлого года!)?

Сначала Гарри не был уверен, что Луи вообще заметил его растерянный взгляд, прожигающий шатена. Но затем он видит ехидную улыбку, играющую в уголках его губ, поэтому он сердито ударяет ногой по полу и скрещивает на груди свои руки.

— Прошу прощения? Это мое место, если я не ошибаюсь.

— Твое место, да? — спрашивает Луи, поднимая голову, чтобы посмотреть на Гарри.

— Да, — неловко и несколько тише отвечает Стайлс, потому что мистер Уистон продолжает лекцию. 

— Я не заметил твоего имени на нем. Мы уже давно не в садике, знаешь.

Гарри чувствует, как взбудоражилась каждая клетка его тела только от того, насколько откровенно глупым и раздражающим может быть Луи Томлинсон. 

— Ты прав, но в твоим ростом, можно подумать, что ты до сих пор там.

Луи сжимает превосходные, словно точеные челюсти, и Гарри знает, что ударил в слабо место. Есть одна вещь, в которой Гарри точно уверен — Луи не потерпит замечания и комментарии по поводу его «мужественности». 

Его взгляд падает на пустое место рядом с Луи — место Найла, который, видимо, решил не утруждаться приходить сегодня на лекцию, так что теперь Гарри пытается протиснуться между коленками Луи и сиденьями спереди, прежде чем с облегченным выдохом упасть на синее кресло Найла. 

Теперь, когда Гарри снова обдумывает свой поступок, он решает, что было бы логичнее сесть на место шатена, что находится прямо за тем, на котором его хозяин сейчас и расположился. Но теперь слишком поздно, так что Гарри просто достает свой ноутбук. Он собирается с силами, чтобы попросить Луи показать ему конспект (а это он делает только в критических ситуациях), но потом он замечает, что Луи играет в Call of Duty, совершенно игнорируя мистера Уинстона. Замечательно. 

Гарри начинает переписывать все записи о человеческом мозге, что ему позволяет видеть его зрение, написанные на огромной доске в поразительных деталях. Пока он это делает, у него не получается остановить поток мыслей о том, как же так вышло, что он знаком с таким экземпляром как Луи Томлинсон. 

 

Все началось еще в прошлом году, как раз тогда, когда у него была первая лекция по психологии в лекционном кабинете номер «101». Он выбрал место прямо рядом с проходом, во втором ряду с конца кабинета, довольно далеко от профессора. 

Чего он тогда не знал, так это того, что, безусловно, красивый парень с небрежной челкой и острым подбородком, который сидел за ним, являлся самым настоящим пять футов семидюймовым ядром энергии с выразительным йоркширским акцентом во время лекций. И он совсем не собирался давать Гарри уследить за лекцией и хоть чему-то научиться. 

Гарри не знал, как звали Луи или кем он вообще был, целых два месяца его первого курса, пока его сосед, Лиам, не пригласил его на первую официальную футбольную игру в сезоне. К тому времени он уже порядком ненавидел парня, который сидел за ним на психологии.

Когда он обратил внимание на одного из членов команды в белых футбольных шортах и футбольной черной банданой вокруг бицепса, Гарри подумал, что кто-то, должно быть, разыгрывает его. Потому что этот парень был везде, куда бы кудрявый не глянул и, казалось, что ему не удалось бы скрыться от него, как бы он ни пытался. 

 

Когда он обернулся, взгляд Гарри упал — довольно предсказуемо — на округлую задницу, которую очень удачно подчеркивали шорты; а потом на футболку с надписью «ТОМЛИНСОН 17».

День первой игры был также тем днем, когда Гарри познакомился с Барбарой Палвин, девушкой, которая ходит с ним на социальную психологию. Она с гордостью носила футболку «ХОРАН 9» и не переставала махать Найлу, белокурому ирландцу, который сидит рядом с Гарри в зале «101». 

— Вы встречаетесь? — спросил Гарри, в попытке начать разговор. У парня не особо много времени для общения, чтобы заводить друзей, кроме, разве что, Лиама и Зейна, с которым он работает три ночи в неделю в ресторане в несколько кварталах от их университета. 

— С Найлом? — спрашивает девушка, не особо смущенная внезапным вопросом. 

Гарри кивнул, и она сделала то же самое. 

— Я Барбара Палвин, кстати.

— Гарри... — парень делает секундную паузу, потому что забыл, что в этой стране при знакомстве произносят полное имя. — Гарри Стайлс. 

— Ты из Англии, да? — она рассмеялась, и Гарри позавидовал ее идеально белым зубам. Они поддерживали беседу на протяжении всей игры, и он узнал, что она изучает социологию, как и ее лучшая подруга, а так же по совместительству соседка — Элеанор Колдер, кем бы она ни была. 

 

После игры, Барбара пригласила Гарри на вечеринку, посвященную победе в игре, которая устраивалась в доме АБЗ, который, по-видимому, был «дом братства, устраивающий самые эпичные вечеринки во всем кампусе». 

Туда был и Лиам, так что у Гарри не оставалось другого выбора, кроме как согласиться. Это пятница, и если Гарри планирует завести больше трех друзей, в ближайшие четыре года его жизни в колледже, он должен пойти.

Дом братства был огромным зданием в викторианском стиле с греческими буквами, написанными баллончиком прямо на простыне, которая свисала с одного из балконов над входом. 

На всем газоне у входа творился хаос: пустые пивные банки, бутылки из-под чего-то покрепче, красные и синие пластиковые стаканчики.

Музыку было слышно по всей округе а освещение менялось каждые пять секунд. 

В этот вечер Барбара кое-как представила ему Луи Томлинсона, который, конечно же, в хлам. Гарри курил на заднем крыльце и болтал с самым старшим парнем с его курса психологии по имени Ник, когда пришла Барбара в поисках помощи. С начала вечеринки прошло едва три часа, а Найл уже пьян до чертиков, и ей нужно было как-то дотащить его наверх. 

— Я не смогла найти никого достаточно трезвого, спасибо огромное, — сказала она, когда Гарри поднял Найла с барной стойки и положил одну его руку на шею Барбары, а другую – на свою.

— Его комната вторая слева. Вон та.

Гарри, не колеблясь, открыл дверь, не соизволив даже постучать в дверь. Которая. Что ж. Это оказалось огромной ошибкой. 

Томлинсон был на кровати с какой-то брюнеткой, которая бесстыдно отсасывала ему. 

— Иисусе, — вырвалось у Гарри, когда его взгляд упал на них. Брюнетка едва не задохнулась от неожиданности и удивления, пока пыталась натянуть на себя одеяло, скомканное у их ног

— Что за хуйня? – спокойно спрашивает шатен. — Тебя стучать не учили? 

— Тебя закрывать дверь не учили? 

Луи бросил на него яростный взгляд. 

— Как бы я не хотела вас прерывать, но Найл на ногах не стоит, и я только хочу уложить его в кровать. У вас разве нет собственной комнаты, мистер Вице-Президент? 

— Есть, но Зейн оккупировал ее. А Лиам занял его.

— Отлично, — пробубнила брюнетка и потянулась за своим платьем. 

Гарри подождал, пока парень натянул свои боксеры, прежде чем вылез из постели, даже не пытаясь скрыть свой очевидный стояк. 

Оба быстро покинули комнату, а Гарри остался с Барбарой и помог уложить Найла на бок так, чтобы тот не захлебнулся в собственной рвоте на следующие утро.

— Спасибо за помощь. 

— Кто были те двое? — спросил Гарри, когда они уже спускались вниз по лестнице.

— Моя лучшая подруга Элеанор и её друг Луи, с которым они время от времени трахаются. Он капитан футбольной команды.

— Точно. Он просто чистое наказание, не знаю, где я так провинился.

— Ну, иногда он раздражает — всегда пытается быть забавным.

— Он же не новенький? 

— Верно, он старшекурсник. Ему двадцать один в декабре.

— Он не выглядит на двадцать один.

— Скорее не ведет себя так, — Барбара рассмеялась, и Гарри присоединился. 

Это был первый из множества дней, когда Гарри посчастливилось (сарказм) пообщаться с Луи Томлинсоном, который в дальнейшем будет подшучивать над ним, ударяя ногой по его стулу во время лекции, потому что он, видимо, не мог найти удобное положение. Или блюя на Гарри дважды из тех многочисленных раз, когда тот заботился о нем во время вечеринок, когда шатен еле стоял на ногах. 

И он понятия не имеет, почему он помогает Луи. Гарри просто такой человек, который всегда готов помочь тем, кому это нужно, даже если он их терпеть не может. 

——

— Почему ты вообще появляешься на лекциях, если тебе все равно плевать на них? — шепчет Гарри, когда он уже не может терпеть раздражающий звук стука пальцев Томлинсона о клавиатуру.

— Потому что мне нравится действовать тебе на нервы, вот почему, — отвечает Луи с приторной улыбкой. – Ну, а еще потому, что если у не покажусь хотя бы на трех лекциях, я просто не пройду по баллам.

— Ты учишься на преподавателя драмы, к черту тебе сдалась психология?

— Понятия не имею, — бормочет Луи и возвращается к своей игре, что, очевидно, означает, что он закончил беседу. Гарри просто вздыхает и обращает свое внимание обратно к профессору.

Лекция была чертовски длинной (и скучной), и эти пятьдесят минут казались парню вечностью, поэтому под конец урока желудок Гарри яростно рычит от дефицита пищи в нем за последние десять часов.

Он встает, закрывает свой ноутбук, закидывая его в сумку, которая уже висит на плече. Луи делает то же самое, если не считать того, что он держит свой ноутбук в чудовищно крошечных руках, ввиду отсутствия сумки.

Гарри так озабочен скорейшей покупкой завтрака в ближайшей кофейне, что даже не слышит, как Уинстон произносит его имя.

Он находит Барбару и Найла в Starbucks, поэтому присоединяется к ним вместе с фраппучино, маффином и настолько счастливой улыбкой голодного студента, насколько это вообще возможно.

— Почему ты не пришел сегодня? – задает вопрос Стайлс, сразу после глотка фраппучино.  
— Проспал, — довольно отвечает блондин, подмигивая Барбаре.

Она смеется, а Гарри качает головой с легкой улыбкой на губах. В который раз он убеждается, что пара Найла и Барбары ему намного приятнее, чем пара Луи и Элеанор. Он даже не может указать точно, в месте ли последние, учитывая, что Луи, кажется, не особо заинтересован в ней.

— В эту пятницу будет вечеринка в доме братства.

— В честь Хэллоуина?

— Мы решили устраивать Хэллоуинские вечеринки, как обычные после того, как в прошлом году Луи нарядился Адамом, но без фигового листа, прикрывающего наготу, знаешь.

— Нехило он надрался в прошлом году, а? – смеётся Барбара.

— Он вечно напивается, — добавляет Гарри. – Выглядит это дерьмово, конечно. Весь вечер в обнимку с туалетом.

— Парень любит выпить, что уж поделать, — отвечает Найл.

Гарри не особо толерантен к алкоголю (если толерантен вообще), это он понял ещё на своей первой вечеринке в пятнадцать лет, где ему дали красный стаканчик явно не с пивом, как выяснилось потом. Все закончилось ночью проведенной у унитаза, и с тех пор он не пьет больше, чем он может осилить зараз.  
— С каждого собираем по десять баксов на выпивку, потому что тренер дал полный запрет на деньги футбольного клуба из-за последнего происшествия на победной вечеринке.

Гарри отлично помнит тот случай, когда футболисты настолько надрались, что разбили окно и чуть не сожгли дом братства.

— Отлично, — соглашается Гарри и кладет десять долларов на стол, хотя., он, скорее всего, не будет выпивать слишком много. – В девять, как обычно?

Найл кивает и забирает деньги, складывая их в бумажнике.

— Жду с нетерпением, — говорит Найл, а затем звонит одному из своих ребят, чтобы те забрали Луи и заехали с ним за выпивкой.

В среду на кассе магазина всегда работает дама средних лет, и она просто обожает Луи, по совершенно непонятным для Гарри причинам. Вот так они всегда и достают выпивку без каких-либо проблем.

Гарри смотрит на наручные часы и вспоминает, что ему уже нужно начать работу, если он хочет закончить свой конспект вовремя и при этом успеть на лекцию в два дня.

— Черт, мне правда пора идти, увидимся позже.

Барбара улыбается ему, а Найл пожимает ему руку на прощание, одновременно выкрикивая не самые лестные слова новичку по телефону. Гарри быстро возвращается в общежитие, и он совсем не удивлен, находя Лиама и Элеанор почти голыми на своей постели.

—

Луи бросает свой MacBook на кровать, как только добирается домой после столь изнурительной лекции, а следом и сам летит туда же.

Он выпускает протяжный стон, решая, что будет лежать там, пока не откинет ласты от голода. Может быть, тогда ему не придется ходить на занятия, но Уинстон, скорее всего, и тогда не даст ему передышки.

Раздается стук в дверь, а затем Зейн входит в комнату, не дождавшись ответа. На нем только пара спортивных штанов, а это значит, что сегодня парень и не думал появляться на лекциях.

Томлинсон любит Зейна, потому что тот изучает искусство и играет в футбольной команде просто потому, что ему это нравится. Ну, а еще, возможно, это хорошее оправдание для прогулов.

Если честно, то и сам Луи отчасти начал играть по той же причине. Они точно не были лучшей командой, но были близки ко второму месту, особенно, когда играют на своем поле.

— Достал травки? — спрашивает Малик и садится возле Луи, вылавливая из кармана маленький серебряный коробок.

Луи медленно поворачивается на спину и садится.

— Ты всегда знаешь, как подбодрить меня.

Зейн подмигивает, а затем достает из коробки косяк, которого должно хватить на двадцать минут без остановки.

— Когда наша следующая проверка? — спрашивает Луи, пока Зейн подкуривает косяк.

— В декабре, по-моему. Не волнуйся.

Зейн делает две глубокие затяжки и передает самокрутку Луи. Ему нравится, когда лучший друг приходит к нему в комнату и помогает успокоиться. Такое ощущение, будто он всегда знает, когда у Луи был плохой день и херовое настроение, потому что он всегда с ним и готов выслушать.

Ну, может не совсем выслушать, а просто укуриться до такой степени, что Луи забудет обо всех проблемах.

И это работает.

Иногда Луи даже не понимает, что с ним не так, почему ему вдруг становится погано, и все разом начинают его раздражать. Глубоко внутри он знает, но никогда и никому не признается в этом. Даже самому себе. Поэтому он сметает все проблемы под гипотетический ковер, потом садится на этот ковер, подкуривает косяк и выпивает три (а может и десять) шота водки, пока обо всем не забудет.

Это всегда срабатывает.

— Знаешь новенькую из сестринства? Брюнетку из Англии? –начинает парень, и Луи уже знает, что тот собирается ему рассказать.

— Как её зовут?

— София или что-то вроде этого.

— А, кажется, Лиам привел её прошлой ночью. Элеанор рассказывала. Она хороша в постели, поговаривают.

— Ты же с Элеанор.

— Ага, точно.

Иногда Луи забывает, что у него есть девушка. Еще с детства у него были проблемы с верностью. Может, из-за огромного количества «пап» в его жизни, которые, не останавливаясь, появлялись снова и снова, никогда не задерживаясь надолго. А может, он просто никогда ни к кому не испытывает романтичных чувств. Никогда.

Он собирается сказать что-то еще, но у него звонит телефон, поэтому парень передает косяк Зейну и берет трубку.

— Да?

— Эй, Томмо! Это Джош. Слушай, Найл попросил передать тебе, что мы едем в Walmart через несколько часов, чтобы купить выпивку к вечеринке в пятницу. У нас где-то семьсот баксов, как думаешь, сможешь собрать еще с пятнадцати человек до семи вечера? Я сейчас на пути в сестринство.

— Да, без проблем. Увидимся.

— До скорого, – Луи кладет трубку, ничего не отвечая – он слишком занят мыслями о том, как же сильно напьется через пару дней.

—

С пяти до половины седьмого по средам у Гарри трудовое право, и как только он выходит из лекционного зала, его телефон издает звук, оповещая о новом сообщении.

Лиам Пейн: эй можешь заехать в Walmart по-быстрому у нас закончилась туалетка спасиб и еще было бы неплохо если ты никому не скажешь о том что видел вчера ночью :)

Гарри закатывает глаза. Как бы он не ненавидел Луи, он терпеть не может лжи. Но Лиам его друг, поэтому он промолчит. Пока что. Если это произойдет снова, он точно расскажет Луи. Никто не заслуживает быть обманутым, каким бы дерьмовым человеком он ни был.

Он быстро печатает Лиаму ответ, пока идет к автобусной остановке.

Не волнуйся :)

Он заходит в Walmart, берет маленькую корзинку и отправляется на поиски туалетной бумаги и какой-нибудь еды. Как только он подходит к отделу с напитками, он сразу же замечает трех парней из братства и новичка, который, кажется, занят тем, что складывает в корзинку по две бутылки каждого вида алкоголя.

Гарри пытается пройти мимо незамеченным, но Найл замечает его и кричит ему вслед. Парень оборачивается, натянув улыбку на лицо, и его взгляд сразу падает на Луи, потому что тот тоже улыбается ему, а это только раздражает Гарри.

— У нас хватит еще на одну бутылку. Что думаете, водка или ликер? – спрашивает Найл, поднимая две бутылки. Их тележка уже и так переполнена, и новичок выглядит растерянным и напуганным таким количеством алкоголя.

— Хм… Ликер, наверное?

Гарри знает, что он ведет себя слегка рассеяно, потому что смотрит на Луи, отвечая Найлу, но он не может отвести взгляда от его шеи.

— Все в порядке, парень? – спрашивает Луи, вырывая Гарри из ступора и заставляя его перестать глазеть.

— Да, прости… Наверное, я… Я немного задумался.

— Конечно, – смеется Луи перед тем, как повернуться к Найлу и взять тележку. – Я пойду на кассу. Делайте что хотите, но через десять минут вы должны быть возле машины, потому что я не выгружу это все один.

— Зато запросто выпьешь половину из этого в одиночку, — говорит Гарри, и в ответ на это Луи толкает его, проходя вперед с огромной тележкой (может, она не такая уж и большая, просто Луи крохотный).

Когда Гарри подходит к кассе, парни уже загружают покупки в черный Range Rover, громко разговаривая и смеясь.

Проходя мимо, Гарри сталкивается взглядом с Луи, который совершенно притворно ему улыбается.

Гарри уже знает, что в конечном итоге, именно он меньше, чем через сорок восемь часов будет помогать пьяному Луи лечь в постель. Он всегда это делает.

Парадная дверь открыта настежь — возможно, именно в этом и кроется причина, почему музыку слышно даже из космоса. Дом забит подростками, которых Гарри знает только потому, что время от времени встречает их в школе, хотя, некоторых он все же знает лично, но это не важно, потому большинство из них уже имеют либо красный стаканчик с выпивкой в руке, либо чьи-то губы у рта.

Как только Гарри оказывается в гостиной, он теряет Лиама и Софи в толпе, но затем находит Барбару на кухне, наливающую себе водку.

Гарри терпеть не может водку. Это единственная вещь, которую он просто неспособен пить. Одного шота достаточно, чтобы его его вывернуло наизнанку.

— Гарри! Выпей по шоту со мной! — она кричит так, что каждое её слово слышно даже сквозь грохочущую музыку.

Недолго думая, Гарри кивает, просто потому, что он слишком вежлив, чтобы оказать ей. Парень хватает полупустую бутылку ликера и наливает себе один шот. Затем они поднимают рюмки и одновременно подносят их к губам.

Алкоголь жжет язык и горло парня, но ему нравится это ощущение, именно поэтому он выпивает ещё одну стопку. И ещё. После трёх выпитых шотов, он решает, что ему нужно потанцевать, потому что сейчас играет Авис, а Гарри действительно пора расслабиться.

Барбара ведёт его в гостиную, где сейчас вечеринка в самом разгаре, и она начинает танцевать, но Гарри уже слишком занят, наблюдая за Луи, который разговаривает с Ником – выпускником флоридского университета и хорошим другом Гарри.

Сейчас Ник ди-джей на утреннем шоу в Майами, но иногда он заглядывает в свой старый кампус или на футбольные матчи. Гарри не имеет ни малейшего понятия, почему Луи сейчас так легко разговаривает с ним, будто это не Томлинсон весь прошлый год называл его мусор-Ник и никак иначе.

Когда Барбара находит для себя кого-то, с кем потанцевать, – Элеанор – Гарри направляется к кабинке ди-джея, где Луи и Ник, кажется, ладят.

Как только он подходит туда, становится понятно, что это не столько милая беседа, сколько череда остроумных подколов.

— Что делаете? – чуть громче обычного спрашивает Гарри, останавливаясь около Ника, который сразу же оборачивается, чтобы поприветствовать его.

— Гарольд! Давно не виделись. Я тут как раз объясняю мистеру капитану, что смешивать джин с водкой не особо хорошо для легких футболиста. Ну и здоровья в целом.

Луи закатывает глаза.

— Ник искал тебя, поэтому пришел ко мне, но я не смог…  
— Он сказал мне держаться подальше от тебя, потому что я слишком старый для тебя.  
— Тебя двадцать пять гребаных лет! – повышает тон Луи, и лишь по его визгливой нотке в голосе, Гарри может определить, что Томлинсон уже подвыпил. Его взгляд падает на красный стаканчик, и парень делает вывод, что он наполнен джином с водкой, как и сказал Ник.  
— А тебе почти двадцать один, — отвечает Ник.

— И при этом вы все равно спорите, будто вам по три.

— Ну что ж, тогда я оставлю вас наедине. У меня есть дела и поважнее, — говорит Луи, пропитывая каждое слово сарказмом, после чего разворачивается и идет на кухню.

— У этого парня, — Ник указывает рукой со стаканчиком в сторону Луи, — серьезные проблемы с выпивкой.

— Знаю.

— Как его печень ещё прощальный марш петь не начала?

— Он же англичанин.

— Ты тоже, но это не мешает тебе выворачиваться после четырех шотов текилы.

— Такое было только однажды! – протестует Стайлс. – К тому же, зря я тогда курил травку.  
Ник закатывает глаза и ставит стаканчик рядом с ноутбуком.

— Давай прогуляемся.

— Зачем ещё?  
Ник громко вздыхает, доставая маленькую коробочку, и четко дает зеленоглазому понять свои намерения.  
— Хорошо, но только по одному косяку. Я уже выпил три шота.

— Твой придел – четыре, так что все будет в порядке.  
Они пробираются сквозь толпу потных танцующих тел и выходят на заднее крыльцо, где несколько человек уже по очереди закуривают косяк.  
Среди них Зейн и Найл, нет только Лиама, который, наверняка, ушел куда-то с Софи. Или Элеанор.

Ник поджигает сигарету, делает две затяжки, а потом передает его Гарри, который затягивается только один раз, прежде чем вернуть его.

— Да давай уже, затянись нормально, не будь слюнтяем.

Гарри скрещивает руки на груди и раздраженно смотрит на Ника. Он сейчас в настроении, чтобы пообжиматься с кем-то, и такое бывает всегда на таких вечеринках, но ему вечно не с кем. Множество девушек пытаются затащить его в одну из комнат, но проблема в том, что они не в его вкусе. Девушки в целом не в его вкусе.

Обычно на таких вечеринках он трахался с Ником, но это было, когда Гарри учился на первом курсе. Наверное, поэтому Луи и называет его педофилом время от времени.

— Почему улыбаешься?

— Я не улыбаюсь.

— Ага, да ещё так влюблено.

— Нет.

— Да.

— Заткнись и отдай мне косяк.

— О-оу, теперь мы командуем?

Гарри берет косяк, делает две глубокие затяжки, но не отдает его. Только он собирается приложить сигарету к губам, как его отвлекает громкий удар двери о стену, за которым следует Луи, вываливающийся за эту самую дверь.

Гарри понимает, что парень очень пьян уже до того, как тот начинает говорить. Это очевидно по влажным стеклянным глазам, раскрасневшися щекам и полупустому стаканчику в руке.

— Ну и что здесь за сборище? – невнятно произносит он, хватаясь за перила, чтобы не упасть. — Почему я не приглашен?

— Потому что ты настолько надрался, что двух слов связать не можешь, — отвечает Ник.

Гарри бросает ему предупреждающий взгляд. Он знает, что у пьяного Луи, как правило, есть три настроения.

Гипер активность, когда он просто прыгает и танцует не попадая в ритм музыке или вообще без нее.

Похотливое настроение, когда он выбирает себе кого-то, флиртует с ними, целует, а затем ведет к лестнице наверх. Он звал Гарри уже раз пять, но тот предпочитал деликатно отказывать ему. (Может, он и хотел этого, но никогда в этом не признается.)

И, наконец, настроение, в котором Луи находится сейчас, когда каждый, кого он видит, становится врагом, и достаточно всего одного язвительного слова, чтобы Томлинсон завелся и полез в драку.

— Ты что-то только что сказал, педофил ты старый?

Луи не может и шагу ступить из-за того, что ноги отказываются его держать, и Зейн подхватывает его за руку, чтобы тот не упал.

— Давай-ка мы отведем тебя наверх, хорошо? – мягко говорит Зейн, но Луи вырывается из его хватки.

— Отъебись. Я ещё не хочу спать.

— Нет, хочешь.

— У тебя какие-то проблемы?

— Нет…

— Я позабочусь о нем, — начинает Гарри, отдавая косяк обратно Нику.

— А ты-то кто, блять, такой?

Гарри тяжело вздыхает, обвивая пальцы вокруг запястья старшего парня, но очевидно, что они не смогут дойти без помощи.

— Давай я помогу, — предлагает Зейн, и Гарри рад, что ему не придется делать это все одному. Снова.

Так сложив длинные руки Луи на свои плечи, они ведут его внутрь, где музыка слишком громкая, а студенты слишком пьяные.

"Кто придумал ежедневные вечеринки в доме братства?" – задумывается Гарри, пока они пытаются протолкнуться сквозь толпу в гостиной, чтобы добраться до лестницы.

— Зейн?

Малик оборачивается и видит, что Барбара приближается к ним.

— Там у двери коп, и он хочет поговорить с президентом братства по поводу жалоб на шум.

— Черт.

— Отведи Луи наверх и уложи в кровать. Я пока позабочусь об этом, ладно?

Гарри кивает, и как только Зейн отходит, Луи наваливается на него всем телом. Он не такой уж и тяжелый, так что Гарри решает донести его до спальни на руках.

Он опускает Томлинсона на ноги уже, когда они стоят у двери в его комнату в конце коридора. Гарри открывает её и на кровати видит Лиама и Софию. И Элеанор.

«Тебе совсем, что ли, не стыдно? В кровати Луи, да ещё и с его девушкой?» — хочет спросить Гарри, но сдерживает себя.

— Вы можете освободить комнату? – говорит он несколько жестче, чем собирался, но они этого заслуживают.

Через пару минут они покидают комнату, а лицо Пейна бледнее до невозможного, когда, выходя, он замечает Луи, прислонившегося к стене на полу. Должно быть, он присел, пока Гарри выгонял их из комнаты.

— Не переживай, он все равно никакой уже, забудет к утру. Но когда-нибудь он все же узнает.

Лиам уходит, а Гарри наклоняется, чтобы поднять Луи и занести его в комнату. Затем он кладет его на кровать и поворачивает на бок.

Он оставляет его так, чтобы сходить в ванную и намочить полотенце, но когда он возвращается, Луи уже лежит на спине без футболки с приоткрытыми глазами.

— Это были Лиам и Элеанор? – медленно спрашивает голубоглазый.

— М-м, да... Мне жаль.

— Все нормально, — икает он, — я знал, что она спит с другими парнями.

— И тебе это не заботит?

— Да, мне плевать на нее. Мне плевать на всех.

— Ладно. Вот, я принес тебе мокрое полотенце.

— Для чего? — Луи задает глупый вопрос и даже не садится, чтобы Гарри мог приложить полотенце ему ко лбу.

Гарри садится рядом и все равно делает то, что собирался, несмотря на явное отсутствие желания у шатена. Он однажды где-то вычитал (когда напился так сильно, что был уверен, что умрет), что холодное полотенце у лба помогает отрезветь. А еще можно опустить руки в холодную воду. Это уже обыденное дело с пьяным Луи.

( «Спасибо,» — это то, что всегда говорит ему парень. «Обращайся,» — всегда отвечает ему Гарри с нежной улыбкой.)

— Спасибо.

Гарри кивает и кладет руки себе на колени, наблюдая, как закрываются глаза Луи. Обычно он сидит в телефоне, отвечает на сообщения сестры или ретвитит что-то, пока ждет, чтобы Луи уснул.

Но Томлинсон, кажется, не собирается засыпать в ближайшее время, судя по его прерывистому дыханию.

— Я жалкий, да?

Гарри поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть на парня и встречается с ним взглядом.

— Ну… не совсем.

— Так я прав? – горько усмехается он, приоткрывая один глаз.

— Если немного. Все напиваются, время от времени, так что не переживай.

Почему он вообще пытается утешить его?

— Да, но я выпиваю и курю каждый день. Это хуже, чем делают «все».

Гарри пожимает плечами.

— Ты можешь делать все, что хочешь.

— А я сказал, что хочу этого?

— Тогда почему ты это делаешь?

— О, мы недостаточно близки для того, чтобы я тебе рассказал это, Стайлс.

Гарри подвигается ближе до тех пор, пока не чувствует запах водки, исходящий от дыхания Луи.

— Не в этом смысле, идиот. Мы даже не друзья. С чего бы мне рассказывать тебе что-то?

— Да, не друзья, но я забочусь о тебе уже больше года. Я заслуживаю хотя бы одно разумное объяснение.

— Я не просил тебя о помощи.

— Но тебе это нужно.

Луи закатывает глаза и поворачивается на другой бок, спиной к Гарри. Полотенце падает у него со лба.

Гарри даже не утруждается положить его обратно, прежде встать и уйти, даже не выключая свет и не оглядываясь. Не так, как он делает это обычно.


	2. Chapter 2

Когда Гарри спускается, Зейн уже решил неловкую ситуацию с копом, без малоприятной поездки до участка. Это бы привело к большим проблемам, учитывая, что явное большинство на вечеринке составляют несовершеннолетние.

— Как там Луи? — спрашивает Найл, когда Гарри присоединяется к ним на крыльце. Лиам и Элеанор тоже там, но Гарри даже не смотрит на них.

— Всё хорошо, отдыхает.

Наверное. Я не знаю. Мне всё равно.

— Тебя искал Ник. Он докурил косяк, и, кажется, он хочет с кем-то перепихнуться.

— Если увидишь его, что скажи, что я ушёл домой, хорошо? Уже за полночь, а я не в том настроении.

— Я пойду с тобой, — говорит Лиам.

— Один?

— Да.

— Как хочешь.

Они прощаются со всеми, кого знают и выходят их дома. На улице не так холодно, и Гарри достаёт пачку сигарет и закуривает одну. Лиам делает то же самое, будучи весьма удивлённым тем, что Гарри курит.

Гарри курит крайне редко, либо когда он на нервах, либо когда ему грустно. Он не знает, что из этого испытывает, но всё равно закуривает.

— Он сказал… ну знаешь. Что-нибудь обо мне и Элеанор?

— Только то, что знал, что она ему изменяет. И что ему всё равно на неё плевать. Не так уж сильно они друг друга любили.

— Надеюсь, ты не поменял своё мнение обо мне.

— Не поменял. Это не моё дело.

— Спасибо.

— Не благодари, это твоя жизнь, — пожимает плечами Гарри и затягивается.

Они докуривают как раз тогда, когда подходят к общежитию. На лифте они поднимаются на их этаж, и Лиам отпирает дверь.

Гарри принимает быстрый душ и падает на подушку, ждавшую его весь день. Он проверяет время на телефоне и оказывается, что уже час ночи. Вечеринки братства обычно идут дольше, потому что никто не пьянеет так быстро. Но после победы всё слишком возбуждены, чтобы мыслить рационально. Или мыслить вообще.

Он уже близок ко сну, когда звук, идущий от телефона, вырывает его из полусна.

Луи Томлинсон: спасибо, что ушёл :)

Гарри не может понять сарказм ли это, поэтому он просто кладёт телефон обратно под подушку, не отвечая.

Вот, за что он ненавидит сообщения. Ты никогда не знаешь, что человек имеет в виду на самом деле. Когда ты говоришь с кем-то лицо к лицу, то сразу ясно, что он хотел сказать; по тому, как они себя ведут, по жестам и интонации. Что сделать через экран телефона, не несущий каких-либо эмоций, почти невозможно.

На этой ноте он решает лечь спать, а не думать о Луи, потому что в конце концов, он просто мудак, которого ничего не заботит.

——

Странно, но Луи не просыпается в собственной рвоте, как это бывает обычно. Он потягивается лёжа на постели, лучи солнца пробиваются сквозь окна и сияют так ярко, что ему кажется, что он ослеп. Краем глаза посмотрев в сторону, он замечает влажное полотенце на подушке.

Он потирает глаза и привстаёт, что оказывается ужасной ошибкой, потому что его голова начинает нещадно трещать.

— Блять.

Он решает проверить телефон, чтобы посмотреть, не ответил ли зеленоглазый на его сообщение, перед тем, как встать. Тот не ответил.

Он принимает душ, спускается на кухню и садится за барную стойку, у которой Зейн и Найл уже завтракают, хотя, время уже давно за полдень.

— Я что-нибудь натворил вчера? — спрашивает он, пока новичок делает ему сэндвич, как и обычно.

— Ты хотел надрать назойливую задницу Гримшоу, но Гарри увёл тебя наверх.

— Точно.

— Что между вами двумя происходит? — нахмурившись, спрашивает блондин. — Никогда не понимал, с чего ради он продолжает о тебе заботиться. Вы же терпеть друг друга не можете, — продолжает он с набитым ртом.

— Ну, он не выносит меня только потому, что мне слишком нравится раздражать его.

— Не слишком ли по-детски, а? — упрекает пакистанец.

— И что же в этом такого занимательного? Он же хороший парень.  
— Он думает, что лучше всех вокруг. Носит свои крутые рубашки и записывает всё лекции. На третьей неделе первого курса у него даже хватило наглости сказать мне, что я слишком много пью, и это выглядит жалко.

— Он так сказал?

— Да, будто я спрашивал его мнения. Кто меня и бесит, так это люди, сующие свои длинные носы не в свои дела. Что, он блять, о себе возомнил?

— Ты серьёзно всё ещё ненавидишь его из-за того, что случилось год назад?

— Я в принципе его не ненавижу, просто не выношу его. По крайней мере, пока я трезвый.

Закончив, Луи берёт свой сэндвич и идёт обратно в свою комнату, чтобы вздремнуть. Может, это поможет унять ноющую боль в голове.

——

На утреннюю лекцию в понедельник Гарри приходит несколько раньше, чем обычно, и сказать, что он удивлён, видеть там Луи Томлинсона, с крайне недовольным лицом, — ничего не сказать.

— Что-то же такого случилось, что ты решил объявиться? Ты отключился здесь прошлой ночью?

— Отсоси, Стайлс.

— В твоих мечтах, Томлинсон.

Гарри садится перед ним и включает свой ноутбук, готовясь к лекции мистера Уинстона.

Лекция тянулась мучительно медленно, так что даже Гарри был рад тому, что через полтора часа их, наконец, отпустили.

— Стайлс, Томлинсон, задержитесь на минуту. Мне нужно обсудить с вами кое-что.

— Ну, отлично, — бормочет Гарри и встаёт с места. — Что ты успел натворить?

— Что я сделал? — раздражённо рычит Луи, делая акцент на втором слове. — Это ты орал на меня всю лекцию.

— Потому что ты никак не успокоишь свои ебучие ноги. Всё время толкаешь моё кресло или опираешься на него, словно тебе три года! — протестует Стайлс, пока они идут к столу профессора.

— Иисусе, ты вообще когда-нибудь умолкаешь?

Гарри не успевает ответить, потому что мистер Уинстон обрывает его на полуслове.

— Я задержал вас не из-за того, что вы шумели во время лекции. Я попросил вас остаться на пару, чтобы обсудить то, что Луи…

— Это всё же твоя вина, — раздраженно упрекает Гарри, повернув голову, чтобы зло взглянуть на парня.

— Позвольте мне закончить. Луи, у тебя худшие оценки в классе, и если это будет продолжаться, мне придется разочаровать тебя. А это значит, что ты должен будешь вернуться к тому, с чего начал и провести здесь ещё четыре года.

— Вы издеваетесь? Я не пропустил ни одной лекции…

— Если ты не выполняешь дополнительные задания вне класса, то твое присутствие бессмысленно.

— Что требуется от меня? — спрашивает Стайлс, стараясь не выглядеть слишком довольным сложившейся ситуацией.

— У тебя лучшие оценки в классе, вот я подумал, может…

— Ни за что, — говорят они одновременно.

— Вам правда так трудно провести всего час в день за учебой вместе? Так Луи сможет сдать мой предмет и выпуститься, а Гарри получит свои дополнительные баллы.

Гарри закусывает губу, задумываясь над предложением. Дополнительные баллы — это звучит весьма заманчиво, да и не будет лишним. Но вот еще один час в день наедине с Томлинсоном явно было бы. Да и где они вообще должны заниматься? У Гарри? У Луи? В библиотека?

— И я так понимаю, что если я не хочу завалить ваш предмет, то выбора у меня нет? — спрашивает Луи.

— Ну, ты, конечно, можешь приносить мне выполненные задания, брать тесты и решать их самостоятельно, но за последние четыре года это не особо тебе помогло. Слушай, ты тут единственный выпускник в группе второкурсников. Я умываю руки.

— Просто замечательно… — бормочет себе под нос Луи.

— Вот и отлично. Увидимся в среду, не забудьте о докладах; следующая неделя — крайний срок.

— Просто, блять, не верится. Будто мне больше заняться нечем, кроме как час в день с тобой проводить. — недовольно произносит Луи, направляясь к выходу.

— Слушай, думаешь одному тебе это не по душе? Но тебе явно нужно подтянуть оценки, а мне пригодятся дополнительные баллы. Мы оба останемся в выигрыше. Только не жди, что я буду делать за тебя все доклады и тесты, потому что этого не будет.

— Отлично, — Луи закатывает глаза, — где заниматься-то будем?

— Может, библиотека?

— Я не могу. Мне там запрещено появляться.

— Как тебе запретили ходить туда? Ты наверняка даже и не заходил туда ни разу.

— О, еще как заходил. Где-то год назад Элеанор притащила меня туда и…

— Пожалуйста, только не говори мне, что у вас был секс в библиотеке.

— У нас был секс в библиотеке.

— И что вы попались.

— И мы попались.

— Господи Иисусе.

— Ну, у меня хотя бы есть безумная секс история.

— О да, это явно делает тебя намного лучше меня, — язвит Гарри.

— Это та часть, где я получаю твою безумную секс историю.

— О, я упустил момент, когда мы стали настолько близки, что делимся историями своих похождений.

— Туше.

Гарри натянуто улыбается, а затем останавливается, когда они оказываются на улице. Луи поджигает сигарету и вопросительно поднимает брови.

— Что-то не так?

— Ну так где мы встречаемся? Когда и во сколько?

— У меня тренировка с пяти до семи.

— Я свободен в семь. Придешь ко мне в общежитие?

— Может, это ты придешь ко мне в дом братства?

— Э-э, а там не слишком шумно по вечерам для занятий?

— Мы не устраиваем вечеринки по понедельникам.

— Хорошо.

— Тогда будь там в половину восьмого.

— Договорились.

— И еще, я не собираюсь платить тебе за наши занятия.

— Я и не рассчитывал.

——

— Мне скоро нужно идти в дом братства, — говорит Гарри Лиаму где-то в полдень того же дня, когда они идут с их последней пары.

— Зачем?

— С сегодняшнего дня я даю Томлинсону уроки по психологии.

— Серьезно, что ли?

— Абсолютно, Уинстон сегодня оставил нас после пары и сказал, что если Луи не найдет репетитора, как можно скорее, то ему придется проходить весь курс с нуля. А это еще четыре года в колледже. Хотя, мне кажется, его это не особо заботит.

Лиам качает головой.

— Никогда не понимал, почему вы двое не ладите. Ну, я к тому, что у вас один круг знакомых, но при этом вы терпеть друг друга не можете.

— Да потому что он мудачье еще то. В его интересы входит только выпить, да потрахаться, а сходить всего на одну лекцию раз в месяц, кода не занят футболом, — в порядке вещей. И даже при таком раскладе, он считает, что в праве судить все и вся, ведь он «тот самый» капитан команды и президент братства. А ты знаешь, что он мне заявил в прошлом году на одной из лекций? Сказал, что мне стоит уняться и перестать лизать профессору задницу, «мы же не в восьмом классе». Кем он себя там, блять, возомнил? Метр с кепкой, да длинный язык — больше в нем ничего и нет.

— Ну, а ты все равно присматриваешь за ним на вечеринках. Хотя и не должен.

— Знаю. Но я ничего не могу поделать с тем, что я хороший человек. Плюс вечеринки иногда бывают просто отстойными.

Гарри рад, что Лиам не стал поднимать тему его проблемы с алкоголем.

— Все потому что тебе не с кем потрахаться. Тут недавно парнишка из команды по лакроссу сделал каминг-аут. Он показался мне довольно милым. Джейк, кажется?

— Мне казалось, вы, футболисты, на дух не переносите ребят из команды по лакроссу.

— Это точно, но одна девушка из сестринства Софии дружит с другой девушкой, которая встречается с лучшим другом Джейка. Слухи по кампусу разлетаются быстро.

— Ли, то что два парня — геи, вовсе не значит, что они моментально понравятся друг другу.

— Я вот тебе нравлюсь?

— Что?

Гарри настолько обескуражен вопросом, что его ключи едва вываливаются из рук.

— Давай без шуток. Мне всегда было интересно. Вот если бы я был геем, то ты бы ко мне подкатил?

— Нет? — Гарри смеется, открывая дверь от их комнаты в общежитии.

— Ой, да ладно тебе, почему нет?

— Может, потому что я знаю тебя с пеленок? Это было бы слишком странно, ты ведь как старший брат.

— А, тогда ладно. Наверное.

Гарри берет свои книги по психологии и запихивает их в сумку для ноутбука вместе с несколькими маркерами и блокнотом.

— Подожди-ка… Смотри, а вот если бы ты мог встречаться с кем-то из наших друзей, то кто бы это был?

— Адиос, Лиам! — кричит парень через плечо и громко хлопает за собой дверью.

Когда Гарри подходит к дому братства, стрелки на часах показывают ровно половину восьмого. На улице темно и холодно, а в доме братства нет дверного звонка, поэтому Гарри начинает, как можно настойчивее стучать в дверь.

Ему открывает парень, которого, вроде как, зовут Денни.

— Привет, эм, а Луи уже пришел? Я как бы к нему, у нас сейчас типа занятие.

— Мы только с тренировки, он в своей комнате.

— Спасибо.

Гарри закрывает за собой дверь и поднимается по лестнице наверх. Комната Луи находится как раз над парадным входом в дом, и именно с его балкона свивает отвратительная простынь.

Дверь открыта настежь, поэтому Гарри не утруждается лишний раз постучать и входит. Луи нет в комнате, и Гарри как раз собирается позвать его, но тут дверь ванной комнаты открывается, и оттуда выходит Томлинсон с полотенцем, еле держащимся на его бедрах.

Гарри бездумно пялится на его татуировки и пресс достаточно долго, пока до него не доходит, что это наверняка странно. Очень странно.

— Э-э…

— Разве я разрешил войти? — спрашивает Луи и открывает шкаф.

— Нет, но Денни впустил меня.

Луи не отвечает, потому что он слишком занят выбором своей одежды на остаток вечера.

— Чт… О-ой, ладно, — запинается Гарри, стараясь как можно скорее отвести взгляд, когда Луи бросает полотенце на пол, чтобы надеть трусы.

Он отворачивается и смотрит в потолок.

— Можешь уже повернуться, господи.

Гарри так и делает, и он слегка разочарован, когда видит, что Луи уже надел пару спортивок и футболку.

— М-м, ну так, а где мы собираемся заниматься?

Луи вздыхает и садится на край постели.

— Да прямо здесь, наверное.

— Мы не можем сесть за стол?

— У меня только один стул. Тебя чем-то не устраивает кровать?

— Устраивает. Наверное.

Гарри садится на другой стороне кровати и достает свой ноутбук, маркеры и блокнот.

— Что ж, начнем с первых тем этого учебного года? Вообще, ты хоть немножечко представляешь, о чем шла речь в прошлом году?

— Ну да, я же тогда сдал экзамен.

— Вообще-то ты уже второй год сидишь на одном и том же курсе, но да ладно.

Гарри открывает свой ноутбук и ждет, пока тот включится. В это время он рассматривает постеры на стенах Луи. Его стены увешаны изображениями Натали Портман, Скарлетт Йоханссон и Дэвида Бекхэма.

— Тебе нравится Бекхем? — спрашивает Гарри, пытаясь завязать разговор.

— Что за вопрос? Конечно, нравится.

— Я дрочил на него, когда еще в шестом классе был, — говорит Гарри, но тут же закусывает губу.

— Почему тебе вдруг показалось, что мне нужно это знать?

— Потому что… Не знаю. Забудь. Давай уже начнем.

Как по команде, его ноутбук наконец-то включается, так что Гарри открывает свои материалы по психологии и начинает с самого начала.

Час пролетает незаметно (для Гарри, по крайней мере), потому что Луи постоянно дышит ему в шею и делает свои глупые замечания прямо у его уха.

— Ладно, к следующему занятию…

— Притормози, Стайлс, ты же не даешь мне задание на дом?

— Нет, я просто хотел сказать, чтобы ты перечитал строки, которые я выделил для тебя, потому что все это будет на следующем экзамене.

— Окей, не так уж и важно.

Гарри закатывает глаза, собирая вещи и поднимаясь с кровати.

— Спасибо, наверное, — бормочет Луи, а затем провожает Гарри вниз до двери. — Я, вроде, реально понял историю и психологию этого Гештальта или как его там, кстати.

— Да, Гештальта. Что ж. Увидимся?

Гарри неловко поворачивается, чтобы уйти, а Луи закрывает за ним дверь, чуть не ударяя того по спине.

——

«Все прошло не так плохо, как я ожидал», — думает Луи и садится на диван в гостиной с бутылкой пива в правой руке. Некоторые парни смотрят футбол, кто-то веселится в бассейне, а остальные где-то пропадают.

— Что у тебя там со Стайлсом? — интересуется, поднимая одну бровь, Брайан, второкурсник, также известный, как парень, который обычно помогает Луи проводить свои розыгрыши и доводить их до совершенства.  


— Ничего такого, просто притягивает меня по психологии.  


— Зачем ты вообще взял этот предмет, если ты учишься на учителя драмы?  


— Она казалась лёгкой, а мне не хватало ещё одного предмета для получения дополнительных баллов, ну поэтому я её и выбрал. Но вот всё оказалось совсем не так, как я ожидал. — вздыхая, говорит Луи и делает глоток пива.  


— Херово, — смеётся Брайан, совсем не заботясь о том, что на самом деле это грозит Луи тем, что ему пройдётся пройти весь курс заново.  


— Именно, я в полнейшем дерьме, мужик.  


— Покурить хочешь?  
Луи оборачивается, пытаясь поймать Зерна взглядом, но не найдя его, он просто кивает Брайану, и они уходят наверх. Если и есть такие вещи, в которой Луи действительно хорош, так это в игнорировании своих проблем и бегстве от реальности.

—

Телефон Гарри вибрирует в кармане, отрывая его от работы в ресторане, сразу после занятия с Луи.

«Идёшь на игру?», — сообщение от Пейна.  
«Нет, у меня смена в ресторане», — отвечает Гарри и прячет телефон обратно в карман, возвращаясь к работе.

Его, пожалуй, не должно удивлять, что ровно через три часа того же вечера в его ресторан с громким смехом и криками вваливается толпа футболистов в сопровождении черлидерш.

Гарри тяжело вздыхает и направляется на кухню, чтобы сказать Зейну, что у них клиенты, и ему требуется помощь. Вся компания располагается на четырех столах в самом конце ресторана.  
— На тебе команда, я займусь девчонками, — говорит Зейн, взяв в руку несколько меню.

Гарри снова вздыхает, но все равно соглашается. Его смена заканчивается через час, он уже мечтал о том, как вернётся домой и запрыгнет в горячую ванную, но, похоже, ему это светит совсем нескоро, потому что сегодня празднуют большую победу и ему (очевидно) придётся задержаться.

Он даже не знает с чего начать, когда направляется к столу со стопкой меню в руках.

— Привет, сегодня я буду вашим официантом.

Некоторые ребята из команды приветствуют его, и Гарри неловко пожимает им руку.

— Что вы будите пить? — спрашивает парень и достаёт ручку и блокнот.  
Они заказывают пару банок пива, четыре кока-колы, лимонад, кофе, простую воду и русский абсолют Блэк. Последний заказ, разумеется, принадлежит Луи.

Гарри знает, что спокойно может продать ему любой алкогольный напиток, но он не горит желанием приносить ему 20 мл сорокаградусного пойла в восемь вечера.  


— Могу я увидеть ваши документы?  


— Прошу прощения?  


— Мне нужно увидеть документы, чтобы продать вам напиток. Таков политика ресторана.

Луи хмурится и меняет свой заказ на простое пиво.

— Если уж такова политика, то почему ты без проблем продал нам пиво? — спрашивает Луи через несколько минут, когда все начинают общаться и перестают обращать на них с Гарри внимание.

Гарри не отвечает, продолжая расставлять напитки перед каждым из них. Он знает, что Луи пялится на него, наверняка, представляя, как расчленяет его, опиливая кусочек за кусочком.

— Вы уже определились насчёт еды? — спрашивает Гарри, совершенно игнорирую Томлинсона.

Записав заказы, он возвращается на кухню и садится на стул, положив блокнот на стойку.

Через несколько минут к нему подходит Зейн, который также закончил со всеми заказами, и зовёт Стайлса покурить на улице. Младший соглашается и идёт за ним через чёрный вход, а затем закуривает на крыльце.  


— Мы с командой собираемся повеселиться сегодня, — говорит Зейн, после нескольких минут молчания, — Луи сказал мне.

— Я уверен, что он сказал это конкретно тебе, потому что обычно все строго по приглашениям.  


— Ну, а в этот раз, видимо, нет, — Зейн издаёт тихий смешок, выпуская облако дыма в сторону Гарри, — а даже если и так, то я тебя приглашаю. Тебя бы все равно пригласили Лиам или Барбара чуть позже.

Гарри тяжело вздыхает.

— Хорошо, так куда мы идём?  


— Ну, сначала все расходимся по домам, чтобы принять душ и снять форму, а потом мы встречаемся напротив LIT ровно в половину одиннадцатого, потому что все места уже забронированы на полночь.  


— Хочешь сказать, что я есть в списке.  


— Они заказали два больших отдельных столика, каждый на двенадцать человек, так что найдёшь себе место.

Гарри кивает, и они снова погружаются в тишину, наслаждаясь едким дымом. Они оба в ожидании того, когда еда будет готова, чтобы наконец-то вернуться домой после четырех часов непрерывной работы.

Все посетители выметаются часа через полтора, сразу после того, как оплатили свой счёт и доскребли последние крошечки с тарелок. Ровно в десять вечера Гарри вваливается в свою комнату с жуткой отдышкой после кросса на полмили от работы до общежития. 

Он знает, что времени катастрофически мало, и его уж точно не хватает и на душ, и на переодевание, но все же он решает попытать удачу.

Лиам, наверняка, уже у Софии, потому что его нет в общежитии, даже когда Гарри выходит из душа. Он как раз собирается вызвать такси, когда на экране его телефона высвечивается неизвестный номер.  


— Слушаю?

«Вам поступил звонок из реабилитационного центра PROMIS. Если Вы…»

Сердце Гарри начинает биться быстрее, и он раздражённо жмёт на красную кнопку. Он прекрасно знает, от кого поступил этот звонок. А также он знает, что не намерен отвечать на эти звонки в ближайшее время. Или вообще когда-нибудь. Он выбрал университет как можно подальше от Англии не без причины, поэтому не собирается ворошить прошлое, чтобы бы это не заставило его вернуться туда.  
В конце концов, он всё же вызывает такси и подъезжает в клуб, опаздывая на пару минут, но он видит свою компанию в очереди, поэтому направляется ним, стараясь подавить все воспоминания из детства.

Все одеты достаточно прилично, по сколько это клуб — один из лучших в штате (по крайней мере, это то, что Лиам всегда с восторгом трепещет, когда они с ребятами идут сюда), и большинство из ребят даже удосуживаются поздороваться с ним.  
Томлинсон, стоящий ближе всех ко входу, бросает ему лишь безразличный взгляд.

— На чьё имя заказано в этот раз? — Спрашивает Гарри у Хорана, который стоит рядом с ним, обвив руку вокруг талии Барбары. В ответ Найл лишь пожимает плечами.

— Даже не знаю, на Ника, наверное. Ну как обычно.

Гарри пытается посчитать всех людей в их компании, и у него выходит ровно двадцать четыре, так что ему остаётся лишь молиться, что никто не опаздывает, потому что это означало бы, что он здесь явно лишний.

Как раз, когда перед входом остаётся всего один человек, появляется Элеанор с растрёпанными волосами и виноватой улыбкой на губах, и все планы Гарри катятся к чёрту.  
— Простите, я слегка задержалась на работе.

«Блять, — думает Гарри, — теперь я буду тем неудачником, которому придётся пойти домой, потому что на меня не хватило места». 

— Привет, сладкий, — воркует девушка и целует Луи в щеку. На парня это не оказало должного эффекта, и с непристрастным выражением лица он поворачивается к вышибале и говорит, что у них заказаны столики на двадцать четыре человека на имя Ника Гримшоу. 

Луи ждёт, пока все зайдут в клуб по одному, чтобы охранник смог их посчитать. 

— Двадцать два. — говорит вышибала, смотря на них троих, — Итак, ребятки, кто лишний? 

Луи переводит взгляд с Гарри на Элеанор, которая, вероятно, даже не рассматривает вариант, что Луи будет выбивать между Гарри и своей девушкой (Гарри, собственно, делает то же самое). 

— Пошли, Стайлс, — уверено произносит Луи, что заставляет Гарри опешить от его слов. 

— Чт… Я? 

— Он?! — чуть ли не визжит раскрасневшаяся Эль. 

— Он пришёл первый. Ну, а ещё он не изменял мне с четырьмя разными парнями. 

— Но… 

— Прости. Увидимся, Эль. 

— Между нами все кончено? 

— Разве есть какая-то разница? — Луи отвечает встречным вопрос, прежде чем развернуться и пойти к лестнице. 

— Э-э… прости, что ли? — неуверенно произносит Гарри, не зная, стоит ли ему сделать доброе дело и уступить свое место Элеанор, но зовёт Луи, и вот они уже поднимаются по лестнице. 

Элеанор издаёт громкий звук раздражения, пока вышибала вычёркивает их из списка и уходит. 

— В этом не было необходимости, — говорит Гарри, пока они идут к гардеробу. 

— Знаю, но ты бы видел себя! У тебя было такое выражение лица, будто ты в обморок упадёшь, если тебе придётся уйти, — издаёт смешок Луи. 

— То есть ты сделал что-то хорошее, чтобы заставить меня чувствовать себя лучше? 

— Не совсем. Это все равно бы произошло, я уже давно собирался это сделать. 

Они оставляют свои пальто (ну, вернее пальто Гарри, потому что на Луи была университетская куртка) в гардероб, а затем заходят в клуб через широкую дверь в самом конце коридора. 

Музыка сразу бьёт по голове; тяжёлый бас в сочетании с ритмичным текстом и тысячами мерцающих огней, которые почти ослепляют их, пока они идут к своим столикам. 

Они садятся рядом друг с другом в самом конце маленького диванчика, где практически не остаётся места. Гарри как раз собирается сказать, что пойдёт за напитком и спросить не хочет ли она чего-то, но в этот же момент перед их столом появляется Ник, вызывая волну улыбок и восторженных криков. 

— Гарольд! Льюис! Наконец-то! 

Луи закатывает глаза, но Ник игнорирует этот жест, потому что его глаза устремлены прямо на Стайлса. 

— Мы будет уже пить или как?! — кричит Найл, чтобы каждый за столом смог его расслышать сквозь громкую музыку (ну, а ещё кому-то нужно было прервать эту почти осязаемую неловкость). 

Гарри и Луи встают из-за стола, направляясь за Ником к бару. Младший парень знает, что если бы Ник не был единственным, кто мог бы провести их в клуб и купить выпивку, Луи бы ни за что не согласился с ним тусоваться. Он его просто на дух не переносит. 

Они ждут несколько минут, потому что у бара было достаточно много людей, но как только очередь доходит до них, Луи заказывает Кубу Либре для себя и Лонг-Айленд для Зейна. Гарри заказывает Палому, потому что в его планы не входит провести остаток ночи в обнимку с унитазом. 

Луи садится за бурную стойку и принимается за свой напиток, игнорируя окружающих. Он только машет Зейну, чтобы тот забрал свой коктейль. 

— Все в порядке? — спрашивает Зейн, когда подходит. Он берет напиток, переводя взгляд с Луи на Гарри. — Где Элеанор? 

Луи безразлично пожимает плечами, продолжая пить и глядя на Гарри, будто это он должен объяснить, в чем дело. 

— Э-э… Ну как сказать, ты же видел… Элеанор немного опоздала, и Луи решил взять меня, вместо нее, потому что она ему изменяла. Вот как-то так. 

Зейн смотрит на него своим понимающим взглядом (и Гарри не имеет понятия, почему) и переводит взгляд на Луи. 

— Черт, чувак, ты в порядке? 

Луи снова пожимает плечами. 

— Мне всё равно было на неё плевать. 

— Но вы были в меня чуть больше года! — кричит Гарри, чтобы Стайлс мог его услышать. 

— И что? 

— Зачем было тратить столько времени на того, кого не любишь? 

— Зачем было тратить столько времени на свои волосы, если они всё равно выглядят дерьмово? — бросает Луи, прежде чем встать и уйти. 

— Знаешь… У него в голове свои тараканы, просто забей, — говорит Малик, как только Луи пропадает. 

— Да я уже привык к этому. Мне все равно. Зейн бросает ему свой «я-ведь-знаю-что-тебе-не-все-равно» взгляд и задерживается ещё на пару секунд, чтобы найти Луи, и затем уходит. 

Гарри качает головой и забирает свой напиток, возвращаясь за столик ко всем, чтобы позвать кого-нибудь танцевать. 

Два часа спустя, когда на часах уже за полночь, к Гарри подходит Лиам, заметив его у барной стойки, пока тот заказывал свою третью Палому. Он кладёт руку на бицепс Гарри и кричит ему на ухо: «Джейк здесь! Не хочешь встретиться с ним?». 

Гарри поворачивается к нему с коктейлем в руке: 

— Джек? Тот, что в команде по лакроссу? 

— Ага. Он здесь, вон за тем столиком, если ты вдруг решишь подойти. 

— Будет немного отчаянно, не думаешь? 

— Я не знаю. Тебе решать, я свое дело сделал, — улыбается Лиам. — А теперь мне нужно найти Софию и забрать её домой. Она в хлам. 

«Кстати, говоря о «в хлам», — думает Гарри, осматривая клуб в поисках Луи. 

Пока он высматривает в толпе макушку Томлинсона (это уже стало в каком-то роде привычкой на вечеринках), он понимает, что не так уж и трудно найти этого коротышку в тёмной толпе. Ха. 

Гарри ловит взгляд Джейка, который подмигивает ему и встаёт, чтобы, видимо, подойти к нему. 

— Блять, — бормочет Гарри и залпом выпивает остаток коктейля. 

— Хэй, — говорить парень и садится рядом с Гарри. 

— Привет. 

— Не хочешь выпить? 

— Не особо, но спасибо. 

Гарри чувствует, что выпил уже чуть больше, чем нужно было. А может, и не «чуть». Неважно. Это в любом случае заставляет его чувствовать себя куда увереннее, чем он должен быть в данной ситуации. Но Джей кажется ему очень даже симпатичным, а его рука бесстыдно гуляет по бедру, так с чего бы Гарри жаловаться? У него никого не было уже три месяца, а это очень долго, если вам интересно. 

Джейк заказывает содовую с водкой (фу) и рассказывает Гарри о своей команде по лакроссу и о том, что он проделал длинный путь из Германии во Флориду (а ещё его полное имя Джейкоб). 

Гарри слушает не особо внимательно, если честно; он слишком занят мыслями о том, как хорошо выглядят его губы, когда тот говорит. 

— Все в порядке? — ухмыляясь, спрашивает Джейк. 

— У тебя очень красивые губы, — лепечет Гарри, и до него доходит смысл собственных слов слишком поздно, чтобы извиниться или забрать их обратно, но Джейк уже целует его, положив свою руку ему на бедро. 

Гарри углубляет поцелуй, потому что он довольно возбуждён из-за выпивки (хотя по большей части это связано с компанией, а не с алкоголем), не прерываясь, он встаёт со своего стула и подходит к Джейку, чтобы стать между его ног. Гарри даже не успевает положить свою руку на бедра Джейка, потому что их прерывает громкий удивлённый крик. 

— Господи Иисусе, мои глаза! 

Гарри отрывается от Джейка, чтобы посмотреть на еле стоящего на ногах Луи. 

— Гарольд, я, конечно, знал, что ты дерьмовый человек и полнейший лузер, но целоваться с капитаном команды по лакроссу? Лакроссу? Это низко даже для тебя. 

Гарри никогда не понимал, из-за чего футболисты так сильно ненавидят игроков в лакросс. 

— Никто не спрашивал твоего мнения, Томлинсон. Иди будь гребенным лузером где-нибудь ещё, — говорит Джейк, поворачиваясь к Луи. 

У Гарри нехорошее предчувствие по поводу происходящего, но ещё до того, как он может вмешаться и сказать Луи, чтобы он ушёл, тот уже продолжает спор. 

— И я слышу это от капитана команды по лакроссу, которая даже игру выиграть не может? Забавно. 

— Что-что? Я плохо слышу тебя, здесь слишком высоко, — нахально отвечает Джейк. 

— Прости? 

Гарри начинает паниковать, когда Луи подкатывает рукава своей рубашки до локтей. 

— Что ты там, блять, вякнул? — спрашивает Луи, приближаясь. Он подходит так близко, что Гарри может буквально почувствовать тепло исходящее от его тела и злость, которая постепенно нарастает внутри него. 

— Я сказал, что я ничего не слышу, потому что здесь слишком высоко для тебя, — Джейк встаёт со стула, возвышаясь над Луи, чем показывает свое явное преимущество. 

— Ты пользуешься своим ростом, чтобы скрыть тот факт, что у тебя самый маленький член во всем кампусе? — спрашивает Луи, замечая, что добился желаемого результата, потому что сейчас Джейк выглядит очень забавно. Джейк толкает Луи так, что тот чуть ли не падает на пол. 

— Гарри как раз собирался это выяснить, — отвечает Джейк, подмигивая Гарри, которого это совершенно не впечатляет. Если бы он мог, он бы просто ушёл, но он знает, что Луи слишком пьян, чтобы добраться до дома самостоятельно, а Джейк слишком силен, что не слишком хорошо для Луи. 

— Мечтай, — злобно выплёвывает Луи. 

— Ну почему же, вот твоя девушка уже давненько знает, так что мне каж… 

Джейку не удаётся закончить предложение, потому что он получает кулаком по лицу, и он отступает назад, ударившись спиной об барную стойку. Когда он поднимается и говорится ударить Луи, Гарри понимаю, что это не закончится ничем хорошим ни для кого из них.


End file.
